


An Experiment

by UppityBitch



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal, Caroline/Klaus/Enzo group bang, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, bloodsharing, klaroline kink, klarolinekink, so many holes and they all have their favorites and but it’s so hard to choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UppityBitch/pseuds/UppityBitch
Summary: This is a continuation of my multi-chap story (An Experiment). This chapter is the "lost" smutty scene between Klaus, Caroline and Enzo on holiday at Klaus' remote cabin.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 16
Collections: Klaroline Kink





	An Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Thanks for all of your requests to add more to this one! Everyone seemed especially interested in reading about the holiday our spicy threesome spent at Klaus’ winter lodge (this takes place between Chapters 3 and 4.)
> 
> Warning: Gratuitous smut. Also, threesome with Caroline, Klaus and Enzo (it’s a squishy bits free-for-all!)

Caramel-Amaretto sauce from the dark chocolate molten cake tasted exquisite when sucked from Klaus’ fingers. Caroline sighed happily, lapping at the sticky dessert and impishly nipping the tip of Klaus’ finger. With a growl, he tumbled her back to the bed where Enzo lazily spooned more of the decadent filling along her bare breasts. Klaus and Enzo swirled their talented tongues along her nipples, the sharp pleasure of their fangs hitting _just right_ against her sensitive skin. Her boys competed for space, cheeks and noses bumping as they playfully snarled at each other.

She saw how their possessive gaze turned into something heated and suddenly their lips joined in a punishing, devouring kiss. Caroline admired her boys as they took from each other with needy gasps. Rising up on her elbows, she gently stroked the stubble on Klaus’ cheek and playfully tugging on Enzo’s dark hair. They tilted their faces, inviting her to join their fiery kiss. Fangs clashed in a delicious symphony of sweet and savory as their taste buds were overwhelmed by the dessert sauce and tantalizing drops of blood.

With a growl of dominance, Klaus held Enzo down, his hybrid surfacing with a golden gleam as he commanded Caroline, “Play with our eager toy, sweetheart.”

Her skin was flushed from the hot buttered bourbon they’d enjoyed earlier in Klaus’ hot tub, and she delighted in the soft tickle of the heavy fleece blankets that littered the massive bed. Blue eyes dancing with mischief, she rubbed herself along the thick pile to gain friction, enjoying Enzo’s lusty stare. A stinging smack to her ass startled her, and Klaus leaned over to whisper, “Rub your clit on Enzo. Make him _feel_ you.”

With a wicked smile, Caroline straddled Enzo’s thigh, grinding against him as he groaned helplessly. She threw back her head as she picked up the pace, his cock wetly rubbing against her hip. White-hot sparks gathered as she gave into the sensual friction, and just a few more deep rolls of her pelvis had her shuddering in pleasure.

When Enzo tried to tug on his swollen cock, Klaus batted away his fingers, playfully admonishing him, “Naughty boys have to take their punishment.” Klaus gripped him firmly, Caroline molding her hand over his as they slowly stroked Enzo. She watched Enzo’s lashes flutter as he panted, writhing along the silken sheets.

Letting out an impatient huff, Enzo whined, “Gorgeous, make me come. I know you can feel it; please, please let me and I’ll fuck you both so good.”

_She loved it when he begged_. Klaus favored them both with a dimpled smirk, that golden, feral gaze full of promise. Wordlessly, they bent to their task, those long, powerful strokes against his slick skin filling them with desire. Soon, Enzo’s cock began to pulse, coating their joined hands as they worked him over in a feverish frenzy.

With a moan of ecstasy, Enzo rubbed their soaked palms over Caroline’s breasts, bending his dark head to lap at the sticky trails. Before she could catch her breath, he’d flashed her over to the enormous rock fireplace, pushing her against the warm, smooth stones as he devoured her lips. She could feel the heat of the flames, sinking into that hazy, sensual comfort as Enzo laid her across the raised hearth.

With a knowing smile, Enzo glanced at Klaus, beckoning him over with a crook of his finger. Klaus stalked toward the couple with the ominous stealth of his beast, turning them both on with the wickedness they saw in his possessive stare. He stood before them, an enigmatic, magnificent creature who commanded their attention with the slightest of gestures. They both covetously stared at the powerful lines of his body, aching to touch what they knew to be theirs.

Her breath caught as she watched Enzo and Klaus _. She loved watching her boys play with each other_. Enzo tentatively brushed his fingertips against Klaus’ thick erection, his tongue briefly sliding across his lower lip.

“Promises were made, mate,” Klaus told him, winking at Caroline as she nimbly curved her legs over Enzo’s shoulders to bring their bodies dangerously close. _There_. That beautiful feel of their flesh rubbing against each other. _Enzo loved to take his time_.

With a low, sexy rumble, Enzo wrapped his lips around Klaus’ cock while his fingers toyed with Caroline’s core. Caroline sighed contentedly as she watched her lovers; Enzo excitedly taking more and more of Klaus as the hybrid preened at the attention. She could feel Enzo’s cock harden once more as her ass grazed against him. She playfully flexed her cheeks, feeling his tip nudge at her opening.

Enzo briefly pulled away from Klaus, panting as he told Caroline, “Ready for me, Gorgeous?” She eagerly nodded, loving how rough he was as he split her open with one forceful thrust. Never one to be ignored, Klaus grabbed Enzo’s hair, burying his cock down his throat once more.

They all moaned, the debauchery taking them to new heights as they took and gave in equal measure. Building slowly to their combined release, Caroline could feel her muscles start to flutter, spurred by the erotic sight of Klaus completely lost in the magic of Enzo’s mouth. _Her hybrid loved it when they flashed a little fang_. The faint scent of blood was intensely arousing, and everyone’s monsters emerged in a frenzy of rutting hips and snarls.

Caroline barely came down from her high when Klaus draped himself over her, his skin flushed from the flames. His kisses always carried that hint of danger, and she allowed his beast access to the deepest parts of her. _There_. His touch was greedy and frantic, cupping her breasts and bringing them to his lips to tease.

She arched into him, the scrape of his fangs against her collarbone making her dizzy with want. She spied Enzo’s devilish smirk before he disappeared behind Klaus, and from the way Klaus bit his lip, she knew Enzo’s wicked tongue was hard at work.

Klaus pushed her thighs apart, that first press of his fingers making her pant against his mouth. “Every time, love. So fucking good,” he swore, stroking her core as she quivered against him. He suddenly jerked against her, moans torn from his throat, and the thrust of his hips told her that Enzo was fucking him rough and deep, just the way he liked. Black veins crawled across his handsome face, his feral gold reflected in the fire. _There was her beast_.

Caroline reached down to spread herself more, her voice a hoarse whisper as she begged Klaus, “Fuck me, please. I need it.” _He loved to hear her beg_.

“Yes,” he hissed, his cock stretching her as she let out a needy whine. Enzo mirrored their groans, rocking into Klaus as he sought his release.

“Bloody hell, you feel amazing,” Enzo panted, collapsing against Klaus with a final, shuddering breath. That familiar burst of pleasure began to take hold for her as well. She loved the feel of Klaus’ body as he drove into her; those smooth muscles worked to please her as he furiously sought her gaze to consecrate their connection.

Both of her boys were so powerful; she always read their strength in every smirk and coy glance. He knew what she knew — what they had was sacred; Enzo was theirs, but Klaus and Caroline belonged only to each other.


End file.
